Belphegor Lord of Sloth
by KaiserBlak
Summary: What if Issei was the reincarnation of an actual devil of the past and not just a reincarnated devil from a human? What if his true power was unlocked early on? His true self as Belphegor Lord of Sloth! Oneshot/Challenge Fic!


Belphegor Lord of Sloth

Summary: What if Issei was the reincarnation of an actual devil of the past and not just a reincarnated devil from a human? What if his true power was unlocked early on? His true self as Belphegor Lord of Sloth! Oneshot/Challenge Fic

This is a oneshot challenge fanfiction to inspire those who read this.

Okay this fanfiction will take some idea(s) from Bleach, mainly Baraggan's powers though. And some of Ulquiorra's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DxD

Oneshot: The Successful Wedding

What was that! I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling of my room. Why was I in my room?

I bolted out of my bed as I remembered the rating game between Rias and that yakitori (Fried Chicken) bastard Riser. We lost I thought to myself in depression.

This is bad! We must have lost! Hmmm? How did I know! Well it was actual very simple, if we won Rias would be sleeping naked next to me and spoil me! I miss the feeling of Rias's breast and her plump thighs… Wait! This isn't the time to be thinking about this! I have to rescue Rias! I refused to hand her to that bastard.

Speaking of which why was I calling her Rias and not Buchou? It seems weird it as if my thought process had changed into something totally differently from before.

Strange

I looked down at my body and saw long black hair that reached my waist. My body was different too; it was leaner and had quite some muscle there. I touched my face, it felt different too. I walked in front of the mirror and gasped.

I looked different.

Very different.

I now had silky black hair that reached and my skin was paler too giving a ghostly look. But what shocked me the most was that my face was different very different. It was the face of a bishoujo! I could die happy now. Wait I have to have sex first!

…wait a sec! I looked at the mirror, yep a bishoujo… WHY IS IT A BISHOUJO AND NOT A BISHOUNEN!? Well at least I look pretty…

Stop! I told myself as I focused back onto the mirror image of me.

My reflected image was quite entrancing, but what I thought was the most entrancing part was my eyes. The iris of my eyes were royal purple, it was as if my own eyes made me lose track of time.

It was at that moment something struck my head and memories flashed through me head. It was strange some of the memory was murky or fuzzy. It seemed to be mine but yet at the same time it didn't.

Belphegor… Someone called me that I didn't remember ever being called that before yet when they called me that it seemed so right.

Senescence…Respira…my powers

I stared at hands while thinking of those two techniques that I had use in my memories. Curious I pointed my hand at the mirror and tried to will Respira into action, immediately a purple and black colored miasma shot at the mirror from my hand. I watched in morbid fascination as the mirror slowly decomposed.

I stared again at my hands in shock before I smiled and clenched my fist. This is my power with this I can save Rias.

"Issei-san"

It was Asia's voice. I looked to my right just in time to see the blonde bishoujo run into my chest and hugged while crying and saying how great it was that I was fine. I hugged her.

"Asia I'm fine, but what happened to me?"

I asked and used my voice for the first time since I had awoken. I was surprised at how smooth and silky it sounded.

"We don't know. It happened after you we brought you here to heal you. Your appearance slowly started to change."

"Grayfia-san! What happened to Rias!"

I asked desperately. Her eyes widened a bit when I said Rias' name instead of Buchou or master. But I didn't care at the moment I was too desperate to know what was happening.

"Riser-sama won the fight. Rias-ojousama resigned."

I knew it I lost. DAMMIT! This can't be happening! I won't accept this.

"Asia could let me go?"

I asked her softly. She nodded and reluctantly let go.

"Where is Rias?"

I asked in a tone that demanded an answer. It surprised me that I could speak like that, my tone was full of authority and power something that I was not used to.

"Right now she at the engagement party for her wedding with Riser at the assembly hall prepared by the Gremory Clan."

I immediately head for the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?"

The silver haired maid asked. To her response I looked at her directly in the eye.

"To stop the wedding what else?"

"Why it was a deal that Rias herself made and must honor."

"Even so I can't accept it." I smiled "Besides I don't remember making any deals like that. Rias might've but not me."

"Fufufu."

Grayfia-san started to laugh quietly. It was my first time seeing her smile. She always seemed cool and calm...

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many devils but it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what he thinks with his face and moves by what he believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting"."

Seriously? Maou-sama thinks about me like that? If Rias's brother who is also the king of devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to react. Grayfia-san took out a single paper. There was a magic circle written on it.

"This magic circle can transport you to the hall of the engagement party of the houses of Gremory and Phenex."

! Why... Why did she show me this!?

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She paused for a second and spoke with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.]. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. It will definitely be useful to you. "

I studied the magic circle. It was strange. I could easily deconstruct and know the exact location of where it would take me. My eyes widen as various knowledge of magic seemingly appeared out of thing air and into my head. Was it the memories? Another thing I noticed was that my magic reserves and powers had grown into astronomical proportions.

I was broken out of my thoughts Grayfia-san spoke again. "One more thing" She said as she opened her hand towards me and opened to show eight pawn pieces that were cracked and look eroded, however despite the appearance the piece still radiated a strange power. A power that somehow felt familiar to my magic "For some reason the evil pieces inside of you were forced out by a large magic rejection."

I stared at them as it dawned on me. "You mean I am not Rias's pawn anymore?" Grayfia nodded again.

"So Hyoudou Issei what will you do? Rias-ojousama is no longer your master and you have no more obligations to her."

"That does not matter! I made a promise to myself that I would save her and intend to fulfill whether or not she is my master or not!"

Grayfia-san smiled again before she walked out of the room and left.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Rias's side now."

"!"

She seemed very shocked at what I just said. She seemed to know what I was about to do.

"...It's not...to celebrate...right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take back Rias. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a route to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!"

Asia said it without a second thought. She had a serious face. Oh man...

"No. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight along with Issei-san! I learned how to use magic! I don't want to just be protected!"

Asia grabbed my hand. It felt like she was saying that she didn't want to leave me. No, she meant that.

"No. You will stay Asia. I will get Rias back. Don't worry, my appearance isn't the only thing that has changed. I will beat up Riser easily and..."

"I cannot be unworried!"

Asia raised her voice. Her voice was mixed with tears. There were tears that came out from her green eyes and she had a very sad face.

"...You might get bloody...and crumbled...and mushy again... Are you going to go through all that pain again...? I don't want to see Issei-san in that state again..."

I received critical injuries when I took Asia back from the fallen-angel and the group of exiled-exorcists. I was also torn in the battle with Riser. I would have died if I didn't get healed by Asia. I can even imagine Asia crying while healing me. I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness. I thought about the future like that, a little bit. I grabbed Asia's hand and said it with a smile,

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live and stay with you forever."

Asia nodded while wiping her tears.

"...Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please come back with Buchou-san."

Asia said it to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course."

With that said I closed my eyes and tried to summon a magic circle, to my surprise it came quite easily to me as if I had done it my whole life. When I opened my eyes I could see that my magic circle was quite different than the one on the paper. It had a solid black color with a purple outline.

I gave Asia one last smile before I left.

SHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE

I was transported to an unfamiliar place with the magic circle. I looked around where I was transported. It was a very spacious corridor. On the wall there were rows of candles that continued to the end. There was a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair. Is it someone related to Rias?

Dammit, I don't have time to waste. I walked towards the direction where I could hear noises. Then the opened gigantic door. There were huge engravings on the door. Is it a model of some mystical beast...? Well who cares. When I looked inside the door, there were a lot of devils who were dressed up and were having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the social parties of humans from rich backgrounds. Well, I had never been in one though. I thought it was as such by my imagination. I looked at the devils and tried to find familiar faces. But it certainly was a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling was really high up. There was also a fancy and gigantic chandelier. So this is the hall people from Rias's house organized. Man, rich people are amazing. I want to get my peerage quickly and become someone important. When I was thinking something like that, I saw a crimson color. A woman who had her crimson hair up. She was wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance. Of course. Because that was the person I admire...

I was about to call her… but then I realized I was half naked. Again I used magic that didn't know before but seemed to be like second nature to me now to conjure up some clothes. I conjured the standard Kuoh Academy uniform however it was different than my usual way of wearing as it was all buttoned up and neat…neat.

I'm becoming a neat freak…

I had also used magic to put on a small illusion of my old look, I didn't want to be looked at as a stranger after all.

"RIAS!"

I called out to the crimson haired beauty and my shout echoed throughout the hall. The devils around looked at me, and Rias also looked my way. The bastard Riser, who was next to Rias, also noticed me. Man, that jerk is showing off by wearing a fancy tuxedo!

"To all the high-class devils here! And Rias's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to stop this engagement!"

I didn't miss Rias opening her eyes wide and shedding one drop of tear. I also knew she moved her lips, saying "Issei".

The hall became noisy. Without any care about them, I went towards Riser.

"Hey you! Do you know where this..."

A person who seemed to be a guard came to stop me. But there were those who came in to stop them.

"Issei-kun! Leave this to us!"

It was Kiba. Kiba who was wearing a white tuxedo was standing there.

"...You are late."

A small build girl who was wearing a dress came in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara-ara, you finally came."

Akeno-san who was wearing an expensive looking kimono was also present. All of them were stopping those who were trying to stop me.

"Thank you."

I thanked them and went towards Riser confidently. When I faced him upfront, I said it straight at him,

"Rias Gremory's virginity belongs to me!"

"...!"

Riser made a face that you can't explain with words.

"What's going on, Riser?"

"Hey, Rias-dono. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorized people were making unsettled faces and they were panicking. Devils, just like humans, become confused when they face unexpected things.

"It's an event that I organized."

Then a man with crimson-hair who was at the far back walked towards us. It was the person who was drawn in the portrait earlier. He seemed to resemble Rias...

"Oni-sama."

Rias called him that. Wait, Oni-samaaaaaaaaa!? Th...then this person is... Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!?

"I wanted to see the power of the dragon, so I asked Grayfia, but it seemed that I may witness something else that too."

"Si...Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know who's relative he was but a middle-aged man was panicking.

"Who cares. The "Rating Game" from last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister who has no experience at the game had to face the genius Riser-kun."

"...So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game isn't fair?"

"No, no. I don't think so. If a Maou such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high-class devils is important."

Maou-sama said it with a smile. From the way he spoke, was he aiding Rias?

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asked Maou-sama. Crimson hair... Is it Rias's father!?

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. Nothing can beat this entertainment."

Everyone in the hall became silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looked at me.

"Dragon user-kun. You have the permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of me and Rias?"

Riser smirked after hearing Maou-sama's wish.

"Alright then. I cannot decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before settling down!"

...He was set for the fight. With this, the stage for the battle between Riser and I was ready. Now I just needed to win! Maou-sama asked me when I was raising my spirit,

"Dragon user-kun. What prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives started criticizing after Sirzechs-sama's offer.

"He's a devil, so we need to give him something great for asking him to do something. Now dragon user-kun. I will give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asked me while ignoring the voices of others around him. That was the best offer I could ask for. My dream was in it. A peerage. And the most beautiful woman. With one word I could have either of it. But I had already decided what I would wish for.

"I ask you to allow Rias Gremory to marry anyone she wants."

Maou-sama made a very happy face when I answered him without any pause.

"But what if the man Rias wants to marry doesn't want to?"

"I don't care."

Maou-sama's smile to widen even more. Somehow I felt as if I condemned myself.

With this, the battle between Riser and I was about to commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

I bowed my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

The center of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The devils in the hall were looking at the space with interested eyes. The club members were sitting in the same place as Rias. Maou-sama was also present next to Rias. At the Phenex side, the relatives, their servants and Riser's sister were sitting. And me and Riser were confronting against each other. This must be a devil's ring then. Riser had a confident face.

How arrogant, I couldn't wait to wipe that look off his face.

"Please start!"

The person in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! But just before I tensed to charge at him, Riser let his fire wings out and pointed at my left hand.

"Well? Aren't you going to summon your Sacred Gear? Although it wouldn't do you any good, your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, "Boosted Gear". Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object and your allies."

So he knew the ability of "Boosted Gear Gift". Yeah, I expected it. Also "Gift" is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies, but I won't need it.

Instead of answering him I pointed my palm towards him. Riser had a confused look on his face probably wondering why I wasn't using my boosted gear. The reason was simple I didn't want to use. This bastard doesn't deserve to be defeated by a dragon, no… I will pound him into the ground using my own power.

I large magic circle appeared in front of me and immediately black bullet like objects raced towards Riser. In truth those black bullet like objects were highly condensed magic with corrosive properties. I remembered Rias saying about how the Phenex Clan was virtually immortal.

There were two ways to defeat him.

A. To strike him with overwhelming power

B. To make him lose his will to fight

In truth I don't know which I could do. Hell I'm not even sure I can beat him up…but I have a secret power that I'd rather prefer not to use if I can help it.

My power Respira should give me an edge, but at the moment I'll just bombarded him with all the spells I know!

Riser had a looked of irritation on his face as he kept dodging my black magic bullets. At first he used his hand to deflect however he soon resorted to dodging, because despite their relative small size there was an amount of magic condensed into them in their deceptively small size.

Using this chance while Riser was occupied, another magic circle appeared behind the first one that was firing the magic bullets. It was far more complicated and was smaller in size so it wasn't seen. However I heard some gasps from the devils behind me who could see the magic circle for some reason.

It didn't matter to me. And soon the magic was charged, I stopped the flow magic into the first circle and it soon disappeared.

"Ha! Is that all! Looks like your confi-" Riser started to mock me but I didn't care, if he wanted to talk during a battle he was way too confident and should be brought down a peg or two… or ten.

"Cero Oscuras (Black Hollow Flash)!" A small ball of extremely condensed ball appeared in front of the second magic circle before it erupted and unleashed a black colored energy beam with a dark royal purple outline.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Okay..maybe I put too much power into as I looked in front of me. Only half of Riser's body was left, namely the legs. But that wasn't what convinced me it was too overboard. No it was the fact that behind Riser I could see the outside. It seemed the devils felt the power behind me attack, and reacted accordingly… getting the hell out of the way… no pun intended.

They were now looking at me in shock, amazement, awe, respect, fear.

I didn't care however, as my attention was focused on Riser. As expected of the Phenex clan, Riser was regenerating at a fast rating.

"What was that!?" Riser called out in surprise. I however didn't bother to reply as I summoned two magic blades that encompassed my two hand and were cackling in dark purple lightning.

I leaped towards him with the two hand blades and started a series of slashes, stabs, and every other way I could to hurt Riser with my energy blades.

Riser of course didn't stand to let me hit him as he converted his hands into… well hands of pure fire. Like this we exchange blows neither getting a hit on the other. I briefly wondered why he didn't bother to just stand there and show his impressive healing ability. Perhaps it was because of the energy it took to heal half of his body?

Whatever the reason was, Riser obviously didn't want to get hit now.

"Shit Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't know what happened to you and I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die right in front of your master, Riassss!"

"One problem Yakitori Bastard!' Riser's eyebrow twitched at the insulting name. "I'm am no longer Rias' pawn!"

Riser showed surprised at this. "How!?"

"I don't know or care, all I want to do is beat yout a bloody pulp!" I yelled at him with the most intensity I could muster and increased my efforts to harm him. And it was working, Riser was slowly getting cuts and scrapes from my blade but they were healing as soon as it happened. However it didn't matter to me, I WILL win!

"Then why are you doing this! She's not even your master anymore! Do you even know!? That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! It's not something a devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But I remember when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That is enough reason for me to beat the shit out of you!"

Shit I let my guard down. I should have taken my own advice, Riser took the chance to blast me with a large amount of fire while I was talking.

Luckily I covered myself in a thin film of Respira so the flames hardly affected me, but the crash and heat sure did. There was a lot of dust as I crashed into the floor.

"You are strong, if you have one year, no even six months you would have probably beaten me with your now enormous amount of magical power. Rest assured I will make you Rias' pawn again once I become her groom and-" I didn't want to hear him talk anymore.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I flared my magic power and blew the dust away. Riser had a look of surprise on him once he saw me.

"What happened to you!?"

I looked at myself in confusion and saw that I could see my long black hair again. The illusion spell must have worn off from the attack.

"I don't know, when I woke up I was already like this. However I have to thank you if it wasn't for you I would have never gained this power!" I yelled at Riser. However right now I changed my clothes to something more clean…yeah I became a clean freak now too.

My clothes had scorched marks and dust on it, for some reason I didn't like it. The clothes I was sporting now was some something akin to the what noblemen from the Victorian England Era would dress like. It was black with a swallow tail. Everything was black with the occasional gold outlining. I think it made me look like a noble.

"I get it!" Riser said as if he just figured something out. "You found out you were girl, so when you saw me you immediately fell for my manly charms and wanted to be in my harem!" I just gaped at him, in fact I think everyone did. "But you didn't want it to seem easy, so you found a way to fight me and then reveal yourself. And when you lost I would add to my harem! Don't worry I will add you to my harem either way!"

"I'M A GUY GOD DAMMINT!"

"So you're a trap!" I gaped again. "Never mind that fact! As long as you're pretty I'll arrange for a sex change operation for you!"

My eye began to twitch erratically.

That's it he's going to get pulverized!

Riser summoned a large amount of fire around him. It took about ten percent of the room as it morphed into a bird of fire, a phoenix. And Riser could be seen inside.

So he wanted to end it huh?

So be it! I too summoned a large amount of my power but it took a different form. I could hear gasps, whether out of fear, respect, awe, etc was to debate.

I couldn't blame them. Because even though I wasn't looking behind me, I could tell what my magic shaped.

It towered over Riser, three times the size of his fire formed phoenix. It had skull for a face, a golden five pointed crown, and a large purple robe with black fur around the neck (Basically the resurrecion form of Baraggan Louisenbairn only without the axe).

Riser had a fearful look on him, but I guess his pride wouldn't let him back down at this point and with a roar he charged me. I used my hand and directed the physical form of Respira at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riser yelled as my attack easily extinguished his flames with ease, after all nothing can stand against time. After a moment or two my Respira disappeared and in its wake Riser was on his back with his limbs spread out.

Anyone could tell he was defeated, he had numerous wounds on his body and they weren't healing. I of course had to remove the corrosive effect of Respira unless I wanted him to die.

I glanced at Raiser one more time who didn't seem to show any movements and walked towards Rias. There was someone who got in my way. It was Raiser's sister. She glared at me silently and seemed like she wanted to complain to me. I gave her a confident smirk as I walked past her while patting her head.

"If you have a complaint, then come to me, I will take you on anytime!" I said as I walked past her.

"Rias-" Bur before I could say anymore Rias had wrapped her arms around.

"Issei… you dummy" She said in tearful but grateful voice.

I smiled

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

I looked towards where the clapping sound was coming from coming to see Sirzechs-sama clapping; soon everyone in the room joined him clapping.

"Amazing Dragon User-kun." Maou-sama complimented me!

"I would like to say a few words, but first let us relocate" Sirzechs-sama said as a large magic circle appeared in the room and everyone teleported in a bright light. When the light disappeared everyone was in another giant room filled and decorated like the one before only it wasn't damaged. Huh it seemed like they were prepared for the room to be damaged.

The preparation of Sirzechs-sama astounds me!

"Now Dragon User-kun, no Hyoudou Issei-kun, I'm curious what was the last power you used to defeat Riser-kun?" Now everyone was looking at me with a curious expression.

"Respira" I answered, but I was confused by the gasps from the older looking demons and some of the women.

Sirzechs smiled and nodded. "Ah thank you Issei-kun. Now there is another matter we must attend to." I was confused what matter did we have to attend to?

"Rias so now that Riser-kun is no longer you're groom, who would you like to marry?"

I gasped and so did Rias.

"W-what do you mean Onii-sama?" Rias asked in surprise.

"My dear little sister, Issei-kun has null your marriage contract with Riser-kun but the marriage itself is still going to happen. So Rias who would you like to be your husband?" Sirzechs-sama said to Rias with a wink. "Thanks to Issei-kun you can marry _anyone_ you want."

For some reason Rias' face reddened. Rias has someone she likes!? That lucky bastard!

"You don't have to choose right now, but you do have to tell us your decision in one hour. Issei-kun could you come over for a second?" Sirzechs-sama asked me with a smile.

I of course obeyed. "Yes Sirzechs-sama."

"Issei-kun you should start calling Onii-chan after all we're going to be family soon" Sirzechs-sama said with smile.

I looked up in confusion.

Suddenly Grayfia started to pull on his cheek really hard, and Sirzechs-sama had tears in his eyes while he was still smiling and saying "Owie! Owei! Owie!" As expected of a Maou!

"Okay Issei-kun please stay still." He told me after Grayfia-san stopped pulling his cheek even with a small red mark on the side of his cheek Sirzechs-sama still smiled so brilliantly!

Then a black magic circle appeared under and it started to spin around, but once it stopped it started to glow red.

Gasps sounded throughout the room. They have doing that a lot lately.

Sirzechs-sama smiled got wider as the circle disappeared. "Ahem, guest please enjoy the hospitality while I have a meeting with the other Maous. Please do not leave as I'll be back to hear of my sister's decision and announced something concerning our new Pure-Blooded devil with one of the most devastating powers reemerging."

And with that said Sirzechs-sama disappeared with Grayfia-san in a magic circle.

Awkwardly I walked to Rias whose face was flushed bright crimson for some reason. My stomach had grumbled so I ate some food while I waited for Sirzechs-sama return.

While eating with the Club members, I found out what was so surprising with the magic circle. It appeared that it was a devil's blood test, and the result was that I was a Pure-Blooded devil!

I nearly choked onto my food when I heard about that.

Akeno-san had disappeared to bring Asia back. Asia-chan was so cute and pretty with her satin blue dress. She was pretty happy that I got Rias back, but when she heard about that Rias still had to get married for some reason she started get into bad mood with teary eyes and mutter about polygamy.

For some reason a lot of devil even those that seemed to be very stucked up tried to talk to me. It was slightly nerve wracking as I tried to be polite to them. It surprising however that I could even talk like the way I did, I mean I felt like I had done these things before when I obviously hadn't, hell I even had perfect manners and etiquette

I had also meant Rias' parent at first I was afraid that they would be mad, but seemed to have taken a liking to me for some reason after I began to talk to them.

Perhaps it had something to do when I said that I would even beat up a Maou if they made Rias cry even if I had to die trying.

But I was really surprise at Rias' mother! She looked just like Rias! I had to stopped consciously stop myself from staring. Rias seemed to be mad at me for staring.

We also met Sona-Kaichou! Apparently the she was Sona Stiri and the Student Council was made up of devils like the Occult Research Club. Apparently while we the Occult Research Club protect the school at night, while the Student Council that protects the school during the day time.

Then I met him.

Sairaorg Bael

He was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. His height was very tall and has a muscular body. It made me jealous of the rugged good looks he had.

He had approach us and made small talks with us. I couldn't bring myself to not like and admire him. He had a fresh straight forward type of personality not to mention he treated everyone with respect. And the fact that he was Rias' cousin.

"Issei-san" Sairaorg said as we were in the middle to talking to him and his servants.

"Yes?" I replied with a respectful tone. Despite defeating Riser, I knew I had to be respectful as most of the other devils here was a noble while I am a master-less devil.

"I would like to request a spar with you right now." He said serious

"Huh!?" I could not keep the surprise coming out of my mouth.

"After seeing you fight Riser, I saw your strength and I would like to fight you!"

"B-but I don't like fighting, besides-"

"If you do you might catch some lady's attention" Sairaorg suddenly said.

I stopped in mid sentence. And without thinking I said "OK!"

"Hentai-sempai…" The heat of your words is harsher than Riser's flames Koneko-chan.

Rias pulled my cheeks hard with a grumble. "You better not lose." She said/

"Go Issei-san" Asia-cha said.

"Ara ara, if you do well Issei-kun I'll give you a very nice _reward_." Akeno-san said…

At that moment I could feel the lecherous smile that appeared on my face as Akeno-san pulled one of my arms into her breast.

"AHEM!" Rias 'coughed'.

Earlier today when I fought Riser we used the room and made a mess, but it seems that they don't want me to destroy the room again so we were transported into a different place with magic screens where we could see the audience.

Sairaorg stood a good distance away from in an area that was like the inside of a keep of a castle but without the middle tower.

"START!" The announcer said.

Without warning Sairaorg appeared in front of me and I felt an immense pain in my stomach!

"GAH!" I was sure I coughed some blood as I flew away. But Sairaorg wasn't going to be fine either as at the last second I covered myself in a thin film of Respira.

"AHHH!" Sairaorg screamed but gritted his teeth as he saw his left arm started to decompose from punching my Respira.

I slowly got up, feeling the pain in my stomach. I felt my respect for Sairaorg go up as he use some sort of magic(?) in the form of a glowing aura on his hand to cut off he left arm at the shoulder before the decomposition could reach there.

Of course I would have stopped the attack, as I didn't want him to die.

"Ow…" I gasped out as I slowly stood up from the crater my crash made.

It seemed that I got arrogant, Sairaorg is even stronger than Riser. Before Sairaorg could attack me again, I increase the Respira around my body making a translucent coat of armor much like the physical form of my Respira that I used to attack Riser.

I soon found myself smiling, I was surprised…was this excitement? Was I excited to fight Sairaorg? I didn't know but I think I'm enjoying this fight.

I let out my large dragon like black wings as I leaped at Sairaorg, but it seemed he had already recovered and covered himself in a large golden aura despite the loss of his arm.

"YAHHH!" He shouted as he charged straight at me with immense speed faster than before. However this time I was prepared as I had employed senescence.

But still Sairaorg is amazing, despite using my senescence I could barely keep up with him as I could only block despite him missing an arm, but with each block his golden aura began to diminish.

Until finally it was no more, but due to the large amount of Respira I used I felt that my magic reserves was also running low so as his aura disappeared I lowered the output of mine.

"You're strong, I underestimated your Respira." Sairaorg said as he panted tiredly.

"No, you're the strong one."

"Hahahaha Issei-san you're amazing, but as Sairaorg Bael I pride myself in this strength I spent countless hours training and with the hope of my comrade I CANNOT allow myself to lose!" With a courageous roar he charged at me despite being tired and without the golden aura to protect.

He is truly a respectable man. Somehow I don't think he would like it if I held back. And so with all the magic I had left except for a few to leave myself standing I summoned the physical manifestiaton of Respira, Baraggan Louisenbairn, out again but it only stood about half as tall as before.

And then I too charged forward like Sairaorg.

My eyes widen as I saw a red crimson aura cover him.

Is this!

Yes it is!

The Power of Destruction!

So he also had it! But why didn't he use it earlier?

I berated myself for thinking such things right now, I had to continue fighting or I might lose, that is the feeling I got.

"RAORRRRRRR!" My eyes widen in surprise as the Power of Destruction made a lion of destruction behind Sairaorg.

Sairaorg himself looked behind and had a surprised look on his face before turning back towards me with a… grateful smile?

It doesn't matter both of us charged forward and our attack met with as my right fist connected with his right fist.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM MMM!**

An explosion larger than the one I had battle with Riser was made.

When the explosion died down, I found myself hurting all over and sprawled on the ground of the large party room.

Rias immediately came over to help me up as I was still a bit weak.

One of Sairaorg servant helped him up too.

Then a clapping sound was heard. Again I turned my only to see that it was Sirzechs-sama clapping.

"Amazing Issei-kun, Sairarog-kun. What was that attack called Sairaorg-kun and why didn't you tell us you had unlocked the Power of Destruction?"

Sairaorg smiled and replied, despite looking tired "I had just unlocked, it seemed battling Issei-san had unlocked. Thank you Issei-san" Sairaorg said with the last part directed at me. "But as for the attack, I'm afraid I don't have a name for it."

"Destruction Leo" I found myself saying when I heard that the heir to the Bael Clan didn't have a name for. It was fitting after all I suppose as it was a lion and made of the Power of Destruction.

"Ah Destruction Leo, that is quite the fitting name don't you agree?" Sairaorg nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you for your patience ladies and gentlemen, I am sure my darling little sister had made a decision by now, isn't that right Rias?" Sirzechs-sama said in a jolly voice quite happy as if he know Rias was going to choose.

I looked at Rias see who she would choose, but she just stared at the ground with a flush face. I felt a pang of jealousy and the urge to beat up the person Rias would choose.

After a few moments seeing that Rias wasn't going to say who, Sirzechs-sama spoke again. "Rias my darling little sister you can't keep us waiting and especially Issei waiting so as punishment go kiss the person you want to marry." He said with a slightly teasing voice.

That's it! I'm going to kill the bastard who Rias going to kiss!

"B-bu-but Onii-sama!?

"Now now Rias this is punishment for making us wait so unless you want a worse punishment go kiss your groom." Sirzechs-sama said almost too cheerfully.

I whipped my head around to see who Rias was going to kiss, but suddenly I felt pair of hands around my cheeks. The hands moved my head towards Rias and then I felt something soft on my lips.

AN: DONE!

AN: Just kidding I couldn't resist.

I felt my brain shut down at that very moment.

"WAH!" I shouted in surprise and looked at Rias who was looking at the ground with a very flushed face.

"Congratulations Issei-kun you're going to become my brother in law!" Sirzechs-sama said REALLY cheerfully.

"B-bu-But!" I tried to protest.

"Ah Issei-kun you can't back out now, didn't you say Rias could marry anyone she wanted and that you didn't care if the man didn't want to?"

I knew it! I had cornered myself.

Don't tell me Sirzechs-sama planned this all! Truly he deserves the title of Maou!

But before I could gather my thoughts again Sirzechs-sama began to speak again. "Ahem as you are all aware the ability that Issei-kun displayed was Respira and have seen the effects for yourselves."

Various murmurs of agreement started through room.

"And that suddenly for some reason Issei-kun has become a Pure-Blooded devil."

Again murmurs filled the room.

"I talked with Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus and we have figured out why."

The room was deathly silent as they were quite dying to know.

"There was a rumor that when Maous consisted of seven members, one of the members Belphegor who wielded the deadly magic Respira, the rumored power that was the ancestor of the Power of Destruction and as well have seen Sairaorg-kun who originally didn't manifest the Power of Destruction I am quite inclined to believe to be true, killed himself in order to gain one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears, and it appears that he has succeeded."

There was silence in the hall.

I was silent as I couldn't believe my ears.

"What I'm saying is that Hyoudou Issei-kun is not just a reincarnated devil but THE reincarnation of Belphegor Lord of Sloth."

You could hear a pin drop right now it was dead silent.

"So we the Yondai Maous have a made a decision, until Issei-kun over there can regain his former powers to what it was in the legends, he will become one of the Young Devils with all the rights. Of course he too will gain a peerage. Not only that we the Yondai Maous will train him over the course of time to help him regain his powers so that one day the Yondai Maous become the Godai Maous."

There was silence until Sairaorg became clapping. Soon everyone began clapping.

And as a respectable man (At least I my opinion), I did what anyone would do.

I fainted.

-Next Day-

I stood in front of the priest, or the devil equivalent of one anyways, in a black stylish tuxedo with Rias beside me in a white wedding dress.

"Do Rias Gremory take this man as your husband?"

"Yes." As expected of the Crimson Ruin Princess, to say it with such confidence.

"And do you Belphegor Lord of Sloth take this lady as your wife?"

How did I get in this situation again?

Oh yeah I awaken this morning by a maid who helped me get dressed and forced into a meeting with the Yondai Maous. Well in my opinion they weren't… what I expected.

Anyways first I was given my evil pieces with Ajuka Beelzebub-sama thanked me for the interesting research that my strangely mutated evil pieces and gave me a set of evil pieces.

Ajuka-sama is really nice he gave me four mutated pieces as thanks for my eight!

Serafall Levi-tan is my new favorite Maou no offense Sirzechs-sama. Even in all your bishounen glory I prefer magical girls.

And Falbium Asmodeus-sama was… lazy no offense.

Oi! Is it really alright to leave Hell to a bishounen, a magical girl, a lazy person who truly deserved my new title Lord of Sloth, and a slightly crazy scientist!?

After that they told that before they actually begin to teach me I would to gain knowledge about the Devils amongst other things. But basically they were going to take it slow and steady unless something came up.

After that I was dragged, this time into some sort of sanctuary, the devil equivalent again of course, and was chained and forced into a wedding tuxedo and then… this.

Okay so what should I DO!?

Rias was looking at me with expecting eyes, no I couldn't resist them!

And as I man with a great set of balls I must keep my words and with great conviction.

"I do."

"And now you may kiss the bride."

My face was flush red and Rias was too although not to my extent, like yesterday pulled my face and kissed me.

I'm so HAPPY I MARRIED A BISHOUJO!

"I OBJECT!" Someone said as the grand doors stood open.

Riser in all his glory was there and walked up to us.

"Sorry, but it's already too late. You can't marry Rias." I said smugly. Finally something I can gloat to this yakitori about.

"I refuse!" Suddenly Riser grabbed MY head and kissed me.

I was stung into silence.

"I know you love me, stop pretending. Once you get the sex change operation I'll still allow you to join my harem!"

That day people began to know why Respira was one of the three top most feared abilities in the world.

-Sunday-

I stood there watching with a snarky look inside my house or rather newly constructed Gremory Mansion.

My parents were… ecstatic to say the least.

Kaa-san was going about how many daughter and grandchild she was going to have much to Rias' and my embarrassment.

And Tou-san… was saying how proud he was of his 'manly' son, getting so many girls.

Asia was muttering something like"...Auuuuu. Looks like there's only hope for polygamy... But... But... It will be against the teachings of God... But at this rate...auuuuu..."

Ding-Dong!

Hmm it seemed someone was outside ringing the door, I, Rias and Asia excused ourselves and went to open the doors.

Too our surprise it was Riser's sister Ravel and his mother, Lady Phenex!

"Ah hello, may we come in?" She asked with a polite smile. Ravel too had a smile but her head was slightly downwards and her face was red.

We sat around the living but once we sat down an awkward silence settled in.

"Ah! U-uu-ummm I brought cake would you cake and some tea would like some?" Ravel finally said as she used magic to bring out the cake and tea and set it on the table.

Well since they offered and it would be impolite I obliged. "I would love to, thank you." I said with a smile.

The cake was distributed and soon we began to dig. "Mmmmm this is very good." I complimented.

Ravel for some reason blushed. "Of course my daughter cooked it after all, she has been learning to cook since she was small after all." Lady Phenex said with a proud face.

"Wow, you're amazing Ravel-san, you'd make a wonderful wife someday." Immediately after I said that I felt glares at me. I looked besides me and both Rias and even Asia was glaring me with jealous looks for some absurd reason.

I gulped and tried to ignore it so I observed our two guests. Ravel had two golden princess curls with bright blue eyes and usual had a noble aura but right now was blushing madly. Was it something I said? And Lady Phenex looked exactly like Ravel but older but only in her twenties.

Devils can alter their appearance after all.

"Belphegor-sama there was a reason I came here today." We must have tensed up because she started to speak again.

"Rest assured it has nothing to do with Riser."

"Hmmm Riser who? Who is this Riser person I never heard of?" I said with a smile, that for whatever reason was strained.

However I must wonder who this Riser person is, I have never heard of him, and no I don't remember that kiss that happen on my wedding day. In fact why did even think of the wedding day?

And for some reason I was sent pitying looks from the people around me.

"I came here to request that you take care of my daughter Ravel."

"Huh?" I let in confusion.

"Belphegor-sama I would like Ravel to attend Kuoh Academy and attain some real life experience so could you please take care of her?"

"Of course." I answered naturally not seeing what was wrong.

"Thank you Belphegor-sama-"

"Please call me Issei Lady Phenex after all I'm not important yet and besides there is no real reason to call me that yet."

Lady Phenex let out a smile smile as I said that. "Of course Issei-sama" Before I could say anything on the sama part she started to talk again. "Thank you for accepting my requesting let's begin trading Bishops."

Trading? Ah, trading I was informed of it during the meeting of the Maous.

Rias' mood seemed to be even lowered after lady Phenex said that.

"But why?" I asked

"Issei-sama Ravel is going to attend school here, so she needs to with a peerage group so since your bishop was free I was hoping you would trade it for Ravel." She said with a brilliant smile.

It seemed suspicious… but I shrugged, she didn't seem to have any malicious intent so I agreed.

Lady Phenex soon left after that, and we, Ravel, Asia, Rias, and I bid her goodbye.

"Thank you Belphegor-sama." Ravel said with a slight blush. Why is she blushing? Maybe she is shy? I smiled.

"Ravel-chan its fine to call me Issei all my friends do anyways and right now we're friends aren't we?" After I said that Ravel's blush deepened.

"Issei-san! Buchou-san!" Asia who was strangely quiet moments ago suddenly spoke up. "Please trade me with Issei-san's bishop!"

I was surprised but when I looked at Rias who had a sour face, she looked like she expected it.

"okay" my wife said with a grudging reluctance.

And so I trade Rias my last bishop for Asia. But soon after that Rias grabbed my arm and started to drag me somewhere.

"Buchou-san/Gremory-sama where are you taking Issei-san/sama?" Asia and Ravel questioned at the same time.

Rias who was now smiling borderline smirking said. "To the bedroom of course and no you can't come. Don't you know it's rude to disturb newlyweds?" Now it was Ravel's and Asia's turn to look sour.

-School Life-

I was content right now; using Rias' lap as a lap pillow while she spoiled me. Asia was pouting for some reason, Akeno-san was sipping tea, Ravel-chan was content there eating snacks with Koneko-chan, and Kiba was doing what he usually does.

School had changed quite drastically since a week ago. For one I had to keep an illusion of my old look whenever at class and I hardly spent any time with Matsuda and Motohama since I had to study.

Why study? Well I am training to become a Maou after all so I need to.

But the biggest change was that at lunch Rias would come to my class and bring her homemade bento and feed me with it. Of course Asia couldn't stand so she brought her own homemade bento and tried to feed.

Then Ravel-chan came too and soon a three way "Feed Issei Their Bento" began. I'm so happy! I especially enjoyed the boy's jealous looks, it felt good, of course it only increased when Koneko-chan started to come and sit on my lap.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Rias said.

The door opened and Sona-Kaichou and the rest of the Student Council came in. Soon Sona-Kaichou sat in the sofa directly in front of us with her servants behind her and Rias and my servants too stood behind us.

"Hyoudou how dare you not stand up for Sona-Kaichou-" the new student member of the Student Council who I recognized as Genshirou Saji.

"Shut up peasant!" Ravel-chan said to Saji in an angry tone. "You shouldn't speak to Issei-sama this way!" I'm so touched, Ravel-chan is defending me.

"Oh and who are you?" Saji said in a challenging way.

Ravel-chan smirked "I am Ravel of the Phenex Clan, and bishop of Hyoudou Issei-sama" She said proudly.

"No way, how come the pervert has a servant!?" Saji said surprised while point a finger at me. The Student Council Members were also surprised judging by their looks.

"Saji!" Sona-Kaichou said in a reprimanding tone. "My apologizes; Saji is a recently reincarnated devil so please excuse his rudeness Belphegor-sama." Sona-Kaichou apologized to me.

I raised my hand immediately. "No, it's fine; I suppose I don't have the best reputation after all. And could you stop calling me Belphegor, you are older than me so it feels awkward to me."

"Of course Issei-kun as long as you call me Sona." The Student Council President said.

"Of course, thank you Sona-chan."

Three things happened at that moment.

One Saji's face was twitching madly.

The Student Council Members adopted a REALLY surprise look.

I felt two painful pinches on my cheeks thanks to my wife Rias and Asia-chan.

"Issei!"

"No you can't Issei-san!"

Then Sona-chan, THE Ice Queen, giggled.

"Sona we may be friends but don't even think about doing it!" Rias said in a threatening tone.

"Do what?" Sona-chan asked with an all too innocent expression.

Soon sparks could be seen being exchanged between them. But what are they fighting about I wondered as rubbed my cheeks.

The pain on my cheeks that were still; being pinched was too much so had too dropped the illusion.

Soon gasps could be heard from the Student Council Members besides Sona-chan. It seems that people have been gasping a lot around me recently.

"This is Hyoudou Issei, otherwise the rumored reincarnation of Belphegor, Lord of Sloth, that is destined to be a Maou." Sona-chan reintroduced me as to the Student Council's benefit.

"No way!" Saji said.

I waved awkwardly at them as I used one of my hand to nurse my poor cheeks.

"But I heard that the Maou candidate was gay and kissed Riser Phenex!" Saji blurted out.

There was silence.

"Oh shit…" I heard someone say but I didn't know who, in fact I didn't care.

In a flash I was in front of Saji with a finer point at him with a magic circle in front of it.

"Die! Cero Oscuras!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMM!

Challenges:

Nurarihyon no Mago

What if Yamabuki Otome's influence as Hagoromo Gitsune's current host was much stronger and as a result Hagoromo Gitsune loved Rikuo like a son?

Must haves:

Rikuo can freely switch between his night and day form.

Rikuo absorbs some of his new mother's fear because of constantly being near her and as a result can freely wear her fear whenever he wants. Kinda like a second power form for his fear. Also as a result his body becomes 2/3 youkai.

He has a displacement type fear but a secondary presence type fear due to absorbing his mother's fear

He also gain some of the weapons that his mother stored in her tails

His goal is his mother's goal which is the rebirth of Seimei

But later he rebels and becomes the temporary leader of Kyoto Youkai as a result of of Seimei's deception

His mother when revived chooses to love Rikuo more and decides to make him the Supreme Commander of all Youkai

Choices:

You can choose the event of the story such as the placements of arcs

Rikou's pairing and the like (I want a harem XD, but not too big)

Choose whether Rikou fights against the Nura clan or not.

Shaman King:

Yoh and Hao are said to be different. But what if they are more alike than they appear?

This is basically a stronger Yoh who has at least 500,000 furyoku at the beginning of the shaman fight and with a different spirit guardian. Yoh does not hate humans nor does he like them, he is still brilliant but lazy as always.

Must haves:

Instead of Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit partner is the Spirit of Darkness, a relatively newly created kami-class spirit on par with the five elementals. It was a recently created spirit five hundred years ago by the former shaman king for the chosen one to combat Hao.

S.O.D (Spirit of Darkness) is a tall and thin spirit that has a skull like head with bullhorns coming out (Think Ichigo's Vasto Lord hollow mask) a thin body with sharp-pointed legs with no feet. It arms has a huge gauntlet that wrist blades can come out of. On its back are pointed spikes running down both shoulders that it use as a speed increasing mechanism.

Because the S.O.D. is newly created and recently became the guardian spirit of Yoh he will need to consume souls to strengthen his power like the S.O.F. (Spirit of Fire).

Yoh usual creates an O.S. (Over Soul) of it as a giant like Hao but sometimes when he prefers personally engaging his opponent, he will using the Antiquity as a medium and made a one handed long sword to face his opponent personally. He also has an armor O.S. that consist of a black mask and bull like horns on his head. A breastplate plus shoulders pads, and also spikes on his both sides of his back to help boost his speed like his spirit on normal O.S. mode. He has legs armor and gauntlets with claw like hands. And finally he has two one handed swords on both sides of waist as weapons. He uses the photon, light, or shadows as a medium. It also gives Yoh the ability to teleport.

The Patch Tribe official who tests Yoh is Rutherfor.

Yoh's team will consist of Tamao and Anna who also register as Shamans (Or anyone else you like but preferably girls XD).

Yoh has a harem! (Please include Anna, Tamao, Jeanne, Rutherfor, and anyone else you like)

Choices:

Whether Yoh travels with his canon friends or not or even he becomes friends with them in the first place.

Manta becomes an Opacho to Yoh like how the original Opacho is to Hao.

If Tamao gets Tengu as her spirit guardian.

Bashing (Preferably Liserg)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Flame of the Night Sky (Or you can call it Vongloa's Black Lion of the Sky)

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the non-existent boy to all but a few. He is the ordinary younger brother of the future Decimo of the Vongola Familigia. Or is he?

Tsuna has a special flame that is the Flame of the Night Sky. Like the flame of wrath it is a mixture of two flames, namely the sky and mist flame with the sky flame being dominant. It's special feature is to bend reality. For example the user make his body into an illusion and uses the sky's harmony property to make true and he can turn his body from an illusion and back (Somehow not sure it would work but hey its fanfiction).

Must Haves:

Tsuna is the younger twin brother of Nana

His brother is his personal bully in some way (But doesn't always have to succeed)

Tsuna is a prodigal assassin

He knows the mafia world and possible about his family's heritage

He knows how to use his sky flames to what extent is up to you

Tsuna's box weapon is a Kirin

Choices:

Harem please! But be reasonable

Bashing

Please PM if you are interested


End file.
